


Infamous || Iwaoi

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa loves his boyfriend so much UwU, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: There's a lot of money riding on Iwa-Chan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Infamous || Iwaoi

♡

Iwa-Chan was infamous among Oikawa's teammates. 

Oikawa had basically become the face of volleyball. His natural charisma and undeniably good looks combined with a god-like body and top-tier volleyball skills earned him a spot in the hearts of basically every volleyball fan out there. But on his own team, Oikawa was merely a backdrop for the celebrity no one had ever seen or heard of. A mystery man that Oikawa bragged about like they were some sort of god. 

In all honesty, everyone thought Iwa-Chan was a woman. With the way Oikawa gushed about Iwa-Chan, they had to be, right? Some of the guys even had images in their heads of what Oikawa's beautiful girlfriend looked like despite their star player having literally never mentioned the gender of the famous Iwa-Chan. Daxton, their ace, could've sworn up and down to you that Iwa-Chan was a beautiful blond with eyes like the ocean during summertime. And their pinch server Kanako definitely had the image of a short girl in his head, a girl with fluffy hair and hazel eyes and rosy cheeks and a sweet smile. And you couldn't really blame them because it wasn't like Oikawa gave them detailed specifics. He had Iwa-Chan's anonymity down to an art. 

Oikawa somehow managed to gush about this mystery of a person without ever really saying anything that would even give away any hints as to their identity. Tooru went on and on about how cute and short Iwa-Chan was, his little pocket-sized Iwa-Chan he loved to cuddle so much. The setter gushed about his Iwa-Chan's beautiful eyes, always their gorgeous eyes were a major topic of conversation. Oikawa liked to talk about how good his Iwa-Chan was at volleyball, even better than him maybe. And all these small bits of incomplete information really did for Oikawa's team was get them more involved in the mystery of just exactly _who_ Iwa-Chan was. 

Like, you would think that after a while, his teammates would get tired of hearing about Iwa-Chan, but it was actually quite the opposite. Every time Oikawa opened his mouth to talk about his precious Iwa-Chan, it was another chance to them to get more information out of him. In fact, it had become such a thing among his teammates that they actually had a pool, each person betting actual money on what Iwa-Chan looked like, what Iwa-Chan's position in volleyball was, etc. 

But Oikawa was careful, too. He was careful to keep some major details about his beautiful Iwa-Chan to himself because he actually enjoyed watching them hypothesize. All they knew so far was that Iwa-Chan played volleyball, had beautiful eyes, was short (at least by Oikawa's standards), was apparently incredibly attractive, and some useless little romantic details that Oikawa liked to gush about during practice. And Oikawa liked it that way. He liked the delicate balance his team walked between knowing the identity of Iwa-Chan and having that delicious little mystery to solve. He ate it up. 

However, this is not to say that Oikawa wouldn't be perfectly willing to reveal Iwa-Chan's identity if the situation ever presented itself. But he hadn't had the chance to yet seeing as Iwaizumi and him went to different colleges and played on different teams. Most of the time, Oikawa only saw him during his lunch hour or after classes at their shared apartment (that had been a tricky one to figure out, but the two made it work). So it only made sense that his team would never get the chance. 

But the mystery can't last forever. And it was shattered one day during a practice that ran a little too late into the night. 

It was almost midnight and Oikawa and his team were still at it. By now, most of the guys were half-naked, sweating buckets in the august heat (summer was a bitch, even in an air-conditioned gymnasium) and all of them were about ready to collapse from exhaustion, but they had important games coming up soon and hell if Oikawa wasn't going to work his team to the bone. That was one thing he appreciated about his teammates, whatever his decision about practice times, no matter how late he wanted them to stay, they were on board, no questions asked. 

They were practicing serves (which Oikawa was obviously the best at) when the sound of the back door to the gymnasium opening with a click caused all activity to suddenly stop. Every head in the gym turned to see a rather short (well, short compared to the rest of the team) man with a deep scowl etched onto his admittedly very attractive features standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans as he stalked up to their captain, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Oi, Shittykawa, what's the big idea? You were supposed to be home two hours ago, asshole," the rest of the team was already confused at this man's sudden interruption of their practice as well as to why he was calling their captain such a vulgar name and why he was scolding him for being out late like he was a concerned parent or something. So you can imagine their surprise when their fearless leader's face brightened like the sun had just come out after a rainy day, a genuine smile plastered on his lips as he said,

"Iwa-Chan!" The entire team took a long time to compute what was happening as Oikawa flew into the man's- Iwa-Chan's arms, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck and practically falling on the guy. A sort of confused and stunned hush fell over the team. These were fully-grown adult men who had faced injuries and ridicule and challenges like most would never experience and yet what caught them off-guard was that Iwa-Chan was, in fact, a man. 

"You're all sweaty you dickwad! Get off!" The man huffed, although there was no real bite behind his words and he didn't let go of the half-naked setter that was clinging to his torso. Instead, he pouted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend ot make sure the idiot didn't fall and hurt himself. Plus, he secretly like Oikawa's clinginess. It was really quite comforting, especially after a really long day, though, evidently, Oikawa's had been longer. 

"It's your fault for visiting me in practice," Oikawa muttered, ignoring and simultaneously loving the shocked expressions he knew were plastered on his friend's faces even though he couldn't see them. He knew this wasn't the Iwa-Chan they were expecting and he relished the idea that they were staring at him stunned as he wrapped his arms around the only Iwa-chan he would ever want.

"Maybe I'll reconsider next time." 

"So mean, Iwa-Chan," His voice was a tired sigh against Hajime's neck as he leaned into the comfort of his boyfriend. Oikawa knew very well that Hajime would visit him more if he asked, but as much as the setter might want to see his boyfriend more often, it imagined how tired the poor man would be after running across town multiple times a day. And he didn't want to force his Iwa-Chan to do that. 

"So...this is Iwa-Chan?" Daxton was the first to gather the courage to say something, raising a skeptical eyebrow and loosely gesturing to Hajime who just looked between his boyfriend and the ace of Oikawa's team quizically. The captain just fixed Daxton with a blank stare as if to say, 'and?' "I mean...I thought... I thought..." Daxton's words trailed off at the end, a sudden feeling of embarrassment washing over him as he realized that he automatically assumed Iwa-Chan would be a girl. "You said Iwa-Chan was a girl..." 

"Did I?" Oikawa wasn't blind to the look his boyfriend was giving him, a look in between confusion and something bordering on anger. But he wasn't fazed because not once had he ever mentioned Hajime's gender. He'd been very careful not to. And he was actually quite enjoying the sweet looks of realization playing across his teammates' faces. 

"You-" Kanako started, the words on his lips already ready to disprove Oikawa until he realized that the setter actually had never mentioned Iwa-Chan's gender. "Holy shit he didn't. I swear to god I thought he was a model or something or... I don't even know man, you flirt with girls all the time." Kanako scrubbed a hand over his face, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as Oikawa gasped in mock offense. Kanako froze, panicking slightly as he worried he might have actually made the setter mad, but a split second later, the captain was squishing his boyfriend's cheeks as he smirked out,

"Excuse me, my Iwa-Chan is much prettier than any model."

And that's how the _real_ Iwa-chan became infamous among Oikawa's team.

☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
